


Landara Chronicles. The Anderfell

by Immortal_Lionheart2299



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, Mercenaries, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Split story view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Lionheart2299/pseuds/Immortal_Lionheart2299
Summary: Scarlett Nora made a deal, one that bears a cruel price. Will she be willing to pay when the time comes.





	1. The darkest of wishes

Scarlett lay on the floor bleeding out slowly, she knew she was going to die. Barton's sword had impaled her and she was pinned to the floor by its weight she wrapped her hands around the blade and pushed up but it didn't budge. She screamed in agony as blood covered her hands, she let go if she could get the sword out she might have a chance of finding help but her strength was rapidly depleting and she fell into despair.  
She braced herself and as she lay and watched as blood trickled down the sword's blade, she thought to herself I can’t die, not like this. Not now, please.

She gathered her remaining energy and again tried the blade but nothing, her vision was fading fast and she could barely lift her arms anymore let alone pull the blade out.  
She looked up at the stars the shimmer of them against the pitch black sky was always relaxing to her but not this time. She could feel her body was almost done. She closed her eyes and did something she never thought she would, she began to pray.

To the gods of the eternal light and even the demons of the Hollow. I don't know if you really exist and I have never prayed for anything before but if you can hear me I beg you please listen.

She began to steady her breathing in a hope to focus but was defeated, as pain ripped through her body with each breath. It was getting harder and harder to form words but she slowly managed to speak.

“I cannot die here, please, please give me my wish”

She had not expected anything to happen and as she closed her eyes and waited to die, she felt the temperature drop and her body went numb she tried to focus but couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming.

“Please, please I will give anything” she screamed through the pain as tears began to slowly fall from her eyes.

It had been almost an hour since she had been impaled by Barton. Her heartbeat had dropped so low and her body was almost frozen stiff. She closed her eyes and wished one last time.  
Suddenly her body was engulfed by a heavy mist and she faded into what can only be described as another realm it was the same and yet different. The heavy mist settled around her before it concentrated into a smaller denser mist, and slowly formed into a figure. It was a woman identical to her in all aspects except for her hair and eye colour what the hell was going on. The figure stepped toward her and spoke

“If that is truly your wish then it will be granted but know this, wishes so dark bear a cruel price”

The woman looked down before gripping the hilt of the sword and ripping it out of Scarlett’s chest, she screamed in agony and her head fell back she was on the verge of death. The woman kneeled down and lifted Scarlett up cradling her against her chest before she leaned in and whispered

“You will have to make a choice one day, and depending on your choice you will be forgotten forever, or I will be the one who will take your soul” 

Scarlett didn't have the strength to respond she only knew what she wanted and it was the purest form of sin, revenge.

The woman looked down at Scarlett who had now become completely unconscious. The woman shifted back to the normal realm and was consumed by a mist before both she and Scarlett disappeared


	2. Another day another gold coin

Harket stood by the counter and looked at the door they should be here soon. It's been almost 10 years since I have seen that girl. What has she been through?.

They walked through the street when suddenly a young woman came crashing into Lilith she brushed her off and they carried on to the guild hall.

Scarlett opened the door and entered the guild meeting room.

“Hello stranger,” Harket said as Scarlett came into the room.

Scarlett looked at him before turning to the door, Harket watched as another figure stepped into view.

Scarlett turned back to Harket and began to speak.  
“Hello Harket, it has been a long time. This is Lilith”

Harket looked at Lilith, she was identical except for a different hair and eye colour.

He looked at Scarlett who was now a young woman and looked completely different to the young girl who he used to work with as a pickpocket and merc.

Almost ten years have passed and she was a trained killer now from what he had heard she and Lilith have never failed a bounty.

“Harket we need to find Logan Oath Brand,” Scarlett said.

That's a name he had not heard in a while.

“I'm sorry Lass. I'm just the guild treasurer now, I don't handle people. You need to find Falion. I'm sure you remember him, I bet he will be surprised to see you.” Harket said as he began to look out of the window.

As he was, he saw Morrigan and Elika a pair of young mercs who worked with Rogin one of the guilds bounty tracker's.

He turned to Scarlett who was talking to Lilith.

“This Falion can we trust him Lilith asked looking a bit concerned.

“Yes, he is a good man and has ears everywhere, chances are he already knows we are here,” Scarlett replied.

Harket and Scarlett spoke for about an hour before they parted ways.

He was the same now as she remembered him from all those years ago. She grew up poor and ended up resorting to stealing in order to survive. One day she tried to steal a leather pouch of gold from the church and was caught she should have been executed but was saved by Harket who brought her for the guild under the King's request for a mercenary company for protection in the city. She was trained as a pickpocket sent to infiltrate bandit camps and steal maps or messages from their leaders.

Harket was a good man he trained her from the age of 9 when she was brought until she was 18 he taught her everything she knows and she was grateful for it. 

Ten years is a long time though and unlike the unchanged Harket, Scarlett was no longer the young rookie merc he once knew.  
The things she and Lilith had been through are not easily explained.

The two left the guild hall and went toward the mercenary hall to find Falion.

He was stood by the door to the library when he turned around.

“Scarlett Nora, well I'll be. The whispers said you were here but I dare not believe.  
I thought you were dead.” He said pointing to Scarlett.

She stepped toward him and began to speak.”No, I'm not dead sorry, I'm looking for a man named Logan Oath Brand.”

“I'm sorry Scarlett I'm not a tracker anymore. I know Harket sent you but I can't help. You will need to speak to Rogin he should be around the guilds training bay.” Falion pointed to the door before nodding and saying goodbye as he entered the library.

They walked toward the guild hall again and Lilith spoke.  
“Harket, Falion now Rogin. What's going on Kitten?"  
“This is how it goes, they always need something. Rogin doesn't know, Falion lied to us and Harket actually wants us to help Rogin but why?”

They reached the guild training bay and as Scarlett looked around Lilith saw two mercs throwing knives at a target. One of them missed and Lilith chuckled, the other man turned and stared at Lilith before turning back to the target. Lilith watched in amusement as the man missed again Lilith let out a little chuckle.

Scarlett walked to the training bay office but no one was around.

Lilith approached the man and began to speak. “Where can I find Rogin?"  
One of the men turned around to face her.  
“He is not here he has gone to track a bounty somewhere near Carna forest.”

Scarlett returned to the training bay and walked over to Lilith.  
“We need to go to Carna forest,” she said as Scarlett got to her.

They reached the entrance of the forest and they proceeded inside.  
They scanned the tree as they crept through looking for any sign of life. Soon they came to a clearing and Lilith stopped moving and crouched behind a nearby bush. 

“Look,” she said as she pointed toward the clearing.  
Scarlett peeked over and could see two wagons Rogin must be here somewhere ?.

“We will watch for a little bit, that's a fair amount of men and I'm tired,” Scarlett said she had been feeling weak lately and she didn't know why.

“Okay kitten.” Said, Lilith, as she sat down beside Scarlett.

Around 15 minutes had passed and Scarlett looked at Lilith and spoke.

“Let's go, I have not seen Rogin so he must be elsewhere.”  
Lilith stood up and readied her daggers.

They stepped out into the clearing and a man turned to look at them.

“Who are you?" he said as two other men turned around. 

“Where is Rogin?"Scarlett said. 

The man laughed before he turned to the group who had begun to gather.

“These pretty girls want to know where Rogin is, shall we show them?"He turned around and started sprinting toward Scarlett.

Scarlett dropped her shield to her hand and launched it toward the man Lilith looked at her and laughed. 

“It's on Kitten.” Lilith started sprinting toward the men. 

Scarlett followed and the battle began. The man swung for Lilith she ducked beneath and stepped in toward him, before stabbing him 3 times in quick succession before turning and darting toward another.  
Scarlett caught up, she quickly grabbed her shield from the man's corpse as she slid under Lilith's legs who was now making her way to another victim.

Scarlett got to her feet and readied her sword and shield. Scarlett stepped in toward the 1st man of the group surrounding her and smashed him in the face with her shield before spinning toward the man to her left and stabbed him in the stomach before quickly rolling back. As the attackers advanced closing the space she had just made she flipped up onto her feet and parried quickly with her shield the shimmer of metal upon metal created a blinding glare and Scarlett seized upon the chance now shining as it were. She dodged and weaved around the incoming slashes and strikes carefully striking out against the surrounding hostiles until only one attacker remained, he hastily lunged for her but she quickly stepped to the side before plunging her sword into the man's rib cage before letting him drop. Scarlett took her sword and glanced quickly toward where Lilith was.

Lilith was smiling, she enjoyed battle and was very good at it. Scarlett watched as Lilith joined her two men stepped forward and Lilith moved toward them before leaping up and flipping over the two assailant’s landing behind them she gripped her daggers and stabbed both of them in the back of the neck. They dropped to the floor and Lilith carried on her onslaught.

The battle had been going for around ten minutes and Merrick’s men were losing. There were only 5 men left and Lilith turned to Scarlett as they closed in.

“This had been rather fun,” she said as she launched one of her daggers into the back of one man as he tried to flee. 

“It has been some time since we had a good fight” Scarlett replied smiling back at Lilith.

4 men remained and they split into two teams one man held a great sword and he was accompanied by a smaller man who brandished some pretty daggers.

“He is mine, I like the look of them?"Lilith said slightly confused as she pointed to the man holding the daggers.

She stepped toward the smaller man and they began to dance, each exchanging small slices and slashes toward the other before the great sword wielder cut in slamming his sword down in the middle of the two before quickly changing stance and swinging for Lilith she didn't even flinch the sword was within inches of her head when she gave a cheeky smile and before the two men could react she lept back and launched herself up into the air before descending and delivering a crushing heel kick to the skull of the greatsword wielder.  
He fell back and the smaller man took his chance he stepped in and slashed Lilith it caught her stomach and she stepped back. Scarlett saw an opportunity and launched her shield at the man he jumped back and blocked most of the impact with his daggers, but before he could react Lilith had darted toward him and proceeded to plunge her dagger into his throat. Scarlett’s voice broke the screams and Lilith turned to her as she took the man's daggers as her own.

“He is not here,” Scarlett said disappointedly Lilith noticed that Scarlett had killed the other two and made a pouting face at her.  
“You know why we are here and it is not for fun,” said Scarlett as she noticed Lilith pouting.

“Okay let's be off then,” Lilith said as they turned and began to walk back to the clearings entrance. They came close to it but stopped.

Lilith stepped forward and spoke “You there! what do you want?” She said pointing to the young women approaching the trail leading in.

The women stopped dead as though she was surprised that they saw her.

“Please, we will not harm you. What is it you want?"Scarlett said sensing the stranger's suspicion. 

“I am looking for Rogin Oath Brand” she replied 

“What is it you want with him?” Lilith said as Scarlett now stood beside her.

“I need information and if Merrick of the silver daggers finds him I won't get it,” she said her hand never moving from her dagger’s she stepped slightly closer.

“This man Merrick he wishes to harm Rogin?" Lilith asked. The stranger nodded.

“This is bad kitten we need him, I say we get this Merrick fellow,” Lilith said Scarlett nodded and turned to face the stranger.

“If your business truly is with Rogin then our goals are the same we will help you find him,” Scarlett said as she stepped forward extending her hand.

The stranger nodded and shook her hand.

“Thank you, I am Morrigan Markette,” she said.

Introductions were made and Morrigan realised the women she crashed into in the town was none other than Lilith, she realised something else but didn't say anything.

They proceeded through the forest until they came to the place Morrigan and Elika had split up

“Elika should be here, where is she?” Morrigan said as she looked around but she couldn't see her.

“Perhaps she has found Rogin and escorted him back already,” said Lilith who couldn't see anyone either.

“Maybe but something doesn't feel right, something is telling me we should check this path in case something has happened,” Morrigan said as she started walking into the tree's following Elika’s makeshift path.

They proceeded through the trees for a few minutes until they heard shouting Morrigan ran ahead.

“No!” screamed Morrigan as she entered the clearing only to witness Elika’s body hit the floor.

Scarlett looked at the man before noticing the other body.

“Is that Rogin?” Scarlett asked pointing to the body.

“It is and you will be next” said Merrick as he pointed his sword toward Scarlett.

“Lilith. End this” said Scarlett as she held back Morrigan who was about to run toward Merrick.

Lilith smiled and darted toward Merrick. He threw a dagger toward her but she easily dodged to the side.

There was a purple flicker of light and Lilith had disappeared. 

“Where have you gone? you stupid women” Merrick shouted as he spun around in a circle. 

A flash of purple caught Scarlett’s eye and she noticed Lilith was behind him

He spun around and tried slashing at her just missing as again a purple light flashed and she was gone.

Morrigan stopped struggling and looked at Scarlett.

“Where is she?” She asked.

“Just wait” Scarlett replied her eyes never shifting from Merrick.

Another flicker of purple and Lilith was above him she was upside down looking down on him.

“There you are!” he said as he quickly raised his sword to block her strike.

She was level with his head as she swung her daggers down colliding with his blade. She used the force of the impact and his own weight to push herself back and up. He stumbled back from the force, there was another flicker of purple light and Lilith appeared behind him. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him from the floor.

“What?” shouted Merrick who had not realised what happened until he was no longer on the floor.

Lilith squeezed him tightly Scarlett could see his arms and legs kicking and he was slowly losing his will to fight. Within seconds he had passed out but Lilith’s grip did not release nor did she move only stared dead at Scarlett.

“What the hell?” Morrigan said under her breath. 

After the incident in town and meeting her in the forest Scarlett had confirmed that Morrigan was not human Lilith felt the Hollow call her when they bumped into each other and again when they shook hands and this meant Morrigan had a link to either the Hollow or the Eternal light which means she would be able to see Lilith’s true form.

Scarlett didn't reply she just stared at Lilith. Morrigan studied her as she stood there her body had a strange aura it was a dark purple smoke she had seen a similar one earlier yet that one surrounded Lilith. 

What are you? Morrigan thought to herself confused.

Scarlett didn't blink and her breathing was almost silent. Her eyes were trained on Lilith. She knew what was coming and she needed to prevent it.

Lilith’s aura was growing and it was getting darker and darker. Scarlett began to mutter something Morrigan couldn't quite make it out but it was not of this world. 

The aura grew and Scarlett knew it was coming the smoke flooded around them and Lilith dropped Merrick's body to the floor and it disappeared as smoke consumed it.

“Stop Lilith, this is not what I want” Scarlett screamed into the smoke. 

“You bear the mark for wanting just that so don't you dare hold your moral compass above mine” Lilith shouted.

The smoke grew denser Scarlett was struggling to control the situation. She slowly walked toward Lilith leaving Morrigan alone. 

“Lilith this is not the right way, stop now,” Scarlett said as she disappeared completely into the smoke.

“Do not command me, I am no pawn” her voice had changed and Scarlett could feel the aura growing darker and darker.

“Stop I demand it!” Scarlett screamed into the smoke as it completely blinded her.

She reached out hoping Lilith had not yet changed but her hands just caught wisps of smoke she couldn't see anything.

“Please Lilith, stop this is not what I want” Scarlett had grown to care for Lilith or at least her vessel.

Suddenly Scarlett was grabbed around the throat, lifted up off the floor and thrown back.

She flew back 2 or 3 feet until suddenly Lilith appeared her face was distorted it had half a human appearance but half of her demonic form.

Lilith punched down on Scarlett’s chest the impact caused a loud crunch and she hit the floor with a thud

“Give me what is owed or I will take it!” demonic words flowed from Lilith and she had now fully changed.

She lifted Scarlett from the floor by her neck raising her slowly as she began punching her in rapid succession each blow confirmed by thundering crunching sounds as it impacted with her body.

Lilith now held Scarlett up right by the throat with one arm as her assault continued she didn't react even as Scarlett’s head tipped down and blood sprayed from her lips. Her flailing body went still and her breathing stopped Lilith let her go, Scarlett’s body began to fall but was interrupted by Lilith delivering a devastating kick into her chest. It sent Scarlett hurtling into a tree just outside of the fog.

Scarlett hit the tree and her body fell. Lilith turned toward her, the smoke was slowly thinning and something was happening.

“I will not kill her,” said Lilith her voice was sad and her face had begun to change back.

Morrigan looked over “Scarlett!”

The smoke settled finally and Morrigan watched as Lilith was now stood looking down at Scarlett. 

Something must have happened and Lilith started shaking and screaming.  
She dropped to her knees she didn't move or react she just looked down at Scarlett. Morrigan shot up and darted toward Lilith with her daggers in hand she slashed toward her.

“Get away from her” Morrigan shouted she wasn’t sure what was happening but Scarlett was in danger and Morrigan wanted to help.

The dagger’s blade collided with Lilith’s bracer as she lifted her arm to block the strike. 

“What are you?” Morrigan said as again her daggers hit Lilith. She wasn’t flinching or showing any sign of acknowledgement to the series of slashes Morrigan kept delivering. Lilith was concentrated on her own fight it was getting harder for this vessel to fight against “Her”. Lilith knew what was coming and she wouldn’t let her kill Scarlett.

“That soul is mine by right” shouted Her  
“No!, not until it is time,” Lilith said  
“You will not stop me child” Her snapped in response

Morrigan went to stab her in the chest when Lilith's eyes locked on her, she grabbed Morrigan by the collar and pulled her forward before uppercutting her back. She dropped her daggers as she was launched from the floor. 

Within seconds Lilith was up and in front of her. Morrigan couldn't do anything as Lilith grabbed her around the throat and slammed her down flat on the ground her strength was incredible. Morrigan tried to lift herself but Lilith held her down by the throat.

“I have had enough,” Lilith said as she looked down at Morrigan who couldn't move. Morrigan noticed her eyes kept flickering from purple to silver.

“What are you?” Morrigan said scared.

“All light gives shadow, although it is rare you see that shadow consume” Lilith had changed her entire persona emanating such a cold vibe as though she was cloaked in death itself.

Morrigan couldn’t breathe and she began to kick and desperately struggle to break free. She reached out for her dagger gripping the tip of the blade she flung it toward Lilith.

“Stop please don’t do this” Morrigan said as Lilith let go and moved back just in time to dodge the dagger.

Morrigan looked over at Scarlett.

“Scarlett answer me” there was no response her body just lay still and from the distance, Morrigan was not even sure she was breathing.

Lilith slowly turned her head upon hearing Scarlett’s name and she began to hold her head and shake. Whatever was going on Scarlett was the centrepiece.

“I will not do it” Lilith screamed out. She was completely defenceless, Morrigan took the opportunity and rolled back gaining some ground and a chance to grab her daggers.

Lilith was still holding her head and shaking completely oblivious to what Morrigan was doing

“Please, Lilith Scarlett needs us,” Morrigan said as she slowly moved around toward Scarlett, she still couldn't see if she was breathing.

Lilith was now stood upright not moving just stood still.

“A soul is the price” Her shouted  
“No!, not until it is time,” Lilith said  
“Then make it time” Her replied  
“It will happen. Now stop this!” Lilith said  
“Then I will make it happen” Her growled

Morrigan started to run toward Scarlett when Lilith turned to look at her. Instantly Lilith was moving Morrigan reached Scarlett and could see her beginning to stir.

She gripped her daggers and got ready to block. As expected Lilith appeared beside her but was caught off guard when her punch was deflected by Morrigan's dagger. Morrigan grabbed Lilith’s arm and flipped her over onto her back quickly, before getting to her feet she then prepared to strike her

Morrigan’s blade was inches from Lilith's throat when she stopped. Lilith’s eyes were flickering from silver back to purple and she started speaking.

“I need you to fight please for Scarlett’s sake” Lilith spoke but it was not cold or harsh but a tone Morrigan had experienced only once and that was love. Morrigan watched as a tear fell from Lilith's eye as the silver changed to purple and stayed purple.

“Please help her” Lilith pleaded, Morrigan didn't know what to do it was as though Lilith was a different person now.

“This soul is bound by a decree of the Hollow, hold your rage. I bind that anger to your promise. Now stop” Scarlett spoke, her voice was faint but just loud enough for Morrigan and Lilith to hear. A dark aura surrounded Lilith and she screamed out before her body dropped to the floor.


End file.
